undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Paraverse! Sans
ParaVerse Tale is an UnderTale AU where a sudden drastic event in one of the routes causes a grandfather paradox to occur, affecting and changing the normal outcomes of all three routes, Genocide, Neutral, and Pacifist and therefore creating a completely different timeline. With this new occurrence comes the possibilities for more AUs to appear. And here's the pitch. Following the tales of UnderTale after the monsters have arrived on the surface world years later, a young skeleton named Serif sets off on a journey to find out about his past after he was left on the doorsteps of the two skeletons named Sans and Papyrus who adopted him. After learning he can travel through alternate universes, he continues to search for the truth with only a small piece of red cloth left with him as his clue. Meanwhile, somewhere in the depths of the dark, empty and endless void, another skeleton named Asterisk searches for the one who stole everything from him: his family and his timeline. With the help of a nonexistent and mysterious being known as Gaster, he travels from one universe to another in hopes of restoring all he has lost. While the two skeletons go forth on their journeys, an evil force is slowly beginning to stir. And now to know more about the characters! Serif Age: 19 yrs old - Sans and Papyrus’ adopted son. (NOT FONCEST AT ALL!!!) Took care of him since he was a baby - Always has a star in his right eye. - Always wearing a red scarf around his right wrist/ but doesn’t have it when he was baby but later when he’s older he starts wearing it Personality - Kind-hearted / always tries to be helpful / he’s just a really nice guy - Curious - Active like Papyrus but a little bit more mild down - Hard-working / always try his best / motivated / determined personality - His role-model is his dad, Papyrus - Actually likes Sans’ jokes - Likes to make spaghetti even though he’s terrible at it - Hates to see people unhappy or harmed Ability - Only self-defense ability / good at dodging and deflect - Has the ability to travel AUs with his eye star - Can teleport - Can summon bones but not many - Doesn’t have the ability to turn things blue Asterisk Age: ???? - His eyes always has black ooze leaking out - When he’s in combat mode, he has an asterisk sign in his right eye. Personality - Grumpy / Mean / sort of an A**hole - Doesn’t give a crap about anyone - Still jokes but in a insulting way - Judgemental - Always picking a fight - Hates Gaster’s prank and joking around - Sort of care for Gaster in a way Ability - Can summon Gaster hands - Has the ability to levitate - Can’t summon gaster blaster / but his Gaster hands can shoot light beams Gaster Age: Unknown (he’s not dead tho) - Only Asterisk can see him - He lives inside Asterisk’s head - Can’t travel outside of Asterisk - He can summon gaster hands and is the only thing to show his presence. Personality - Goofy (Goofster lol) - Always positive - Playful - Likes to joke around Ability - Can also summon Gaster hands Relationship with Asterisk - Protective of him - Likes to mess with him or annoy him - Make sure he stays positive by annoying him The story status of the AU is still making its way but character design is now finally posted. It will takes some time to get the AU started since SpaceJacket is planning to make this into an animation. While the main story is under development, mini comic series about Serif growing up is posted sometime. And a few fanart is also made by the creators but we made sure not to spoil anything about the AU. Serif (Papyrus) and Asterisk (Sans) from ParaverseTale belongs to SpaceJacket and Bluerose09